The present invention relates to single serving coffee makers and in particular to a single serving reusable brewing material holder including a reusable mesh material to retain the brewing material in the holder.
Coffee is prepared in a coffee maker by measuring an amount of ground coffee into a coffee filter, closing a lid over the ground coffee, and providing a stream of hot water through the ground coffee. In recent years, single serving coffee makers have become very popular, for example, KEURIG® coffee makers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,325,765 and 6,708,600 disclose a housing and cooperating filter cartridge for use in a KEURIG®. coffee maker. While the housing and cartridge of the '765 patent are very popular, the cost of single use cartridges far exceeds the cost of the brewing material contained in the cartridges. The '765 and '600 patents are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.